Protector
by bluefirehp09
Summary: This story starts with Rose when she finds out that Bella is pregnant. Then follows her thoughts and the thoughts of several different Cullens. It will continue through the entire pregnancy. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n I have a vicious and mean muse that I love with all my heart. **

**She wouldn't let me sleep until I had this written down. More will come.**

**I am not Stephenie Meyer. I don't own anything...drat!**

**Protector:**

My family and I were standing in the airport waiting for their plane to land. Alice usually so happy and well, Alice. Was instead strained, and very worried. If her heart was still beating it would have stopped when Bella's future suddenly disappeared from her sight. I was concerned about that too. Alice couldn't see Bella and she couldn't see the baby.

Baby…Bella was pregnant. When I found out I very nearly pulled an Alice and started dancing all over the room. Nearly. Of course then they told me what Carlisle and Edward planed to do. They were going to kill it. There was a beautiful baby inside of Bella and they were going to kill it.

With that thought came feelings of disgust and disappointment and anger. How could they even think of hurting something so innocent! Jasper looked over at me then. Sending another wave of calm my way. He was getting suspicious. Because with all these other emotions there was another, as much as I tried to hide it from him I couldn't. He still sensed what I was trying to hid the most. My determination.

I would not let this happen. They were not going to heart that baby. No. They would have to get through me first. I knew that he would be livid. That Edward would probably try to rip my head off but I didn't care. That baby wasn't just his. It was ours, the entire family's, MINE! And I will protect it.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n **

**Thanks to Andy Lewis**** for reviewing!**

**Don't worry the plot bunnies are attacking, school is just getting in the way. I will have the chapters up as I write them.  
This is my first fan fiction for Twilight so I welcome your opinions.**

**Review!**

**Ok, eunf blabbering, here's the second chapter.**

* * *

Ch 2

Hopefully Jasper thought what everyone else in the family thought. That I was pissed because Bella was giving up what I wanted the most. They were wrong. In fact I wasn't angry at Bella at all. I was really really proud of her.

Wow. Me proud of Bella. ME.

Of course I knew something they didn't. Bella didn't want to kill her baby. She wanted to keep it.

I had run into the woods when I had heard the news. When they told me she was pregnant but wasn't going to keep it. Then I was pissed at her.

Then my phone rang

Edward.

I already knew what he was going to say. "I know you don't like it. She is only human, be nice or else."

I answered before the phone could ring again. "Hello?" My beautiful voice sounded like golden wind chimes. It was perfect and beautiful, much better than any humans. It was stunning in its perfection. Just like me.

I always get sidetracked when I start thinking of myself. You would think that with my superior intellect that I would have a hard time being distracted at all. Nope. All I had to do was think of myself and then nothing else mattered. Nothing. A small part of my brain was still focusing on the phone and what I would say to him. Maybe, just maybe I could talk him out of it.

I was caught completely off guard by the voice that responded to me greeting a second after I had spoken.

"Rosalie?" Yes Bella this is Rosalie. You called my phone of course I am the one that answered. Well I am going to give you a piece of my mind. What the hell are you doing calling me! Are you going to try to explain, to justify what you are doing, to me! Well at least I was going to be able to give you a piece of my mind. I mean Edward hadn't told me I couldn't. Not that that would have stopped me. This just made it easier. My mind was wholly focused on Bella now. Bella and nothing else.

"It's Bella."

Yes I know. Even If I didn't recognize your voice, there is a limited number of human women with access to my brother's phone. Namely, you. However I didn't get a chance to interrupt her and start giving her a piece of my mind.

She was whispering extremely fast, even for a human. Wait, why was she whispering?

"Please."

Please, here we go she is going to try to justify this. She was going to beg me to understand. She was going to try to justify killing an innocent and beautiful baby. No matter what the reason I would never understand. I would never forgive her and the others for this.

She was still whispering. Like she didn't want someone to hear what she was saying.

"You have to help me."

Help her! Help Her. Kill. Her baby! That was it.

"How dare you! How dare you come to me to help you do this. How could you Bella? How could you kill your baby! And to want me to help!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Thanks to the following people for reviewing! **

**Andy LewiskayThe Animanga Girl BapuppydogBella-with-the-blue-eyes A is for Angel**

**I love reviews so keep them coming!**

**My birthday party is tonight and tomorrow, I will work on chapter 4 when I can. **

**OK enough blabbing. Here it is!**

* * *

Ch3

"No Rose. No! I want to keep him! We don't have much time Edward will be back soon."

Wait, she wants to keep him? What's going on? The others said. No. They said that they were going to kill the baby. Not that Bella wanted to kill the baby.

She wants to keep the baby! She's going keep the baby! There's going be a baby! Yes!

I did pull an Alice then. I had a huge grin on my face and started jumping and spinning all over the place. I was glad that I was alone; Emmitt and Jasper would have never let me forget this.

I guess there is another subject, aside from myself, that can fully distract me from anything and everything else and this was it. I was on cloud nine, every other thing forgotten.

There must have been some miscommunication somewhere. That was the only explanation as to why the others thought that she wanted to kill her baby.

"Bella that's great! I'm really sorry for yelling like that. It was just that the others told me you were going to kill it. Why are you whispering? This is great news!"

"Edward called my baby a thing! He wants to kill him! Please Rosalie you have to help me!"

I stopped dancing. Well that explained a few things. Why she was whispering for one and what the others told me. Also, why she was begging me to help her. But why would Edward want to kill her baby? I knew that it couldn't possibly be his; no vampire could have a child. Believe me, I'd tried everything. Not possible.

That meant that she had to have slept with a human, or been attacked by one. I shuddered at that thought. I wouldn't wish what I had gone through on anyone, not even Bella.

"Who's the father, Bella?"

"What do you mean 'who's the father?' My husband's the father!"

"What?"

"That's the problem, I am carrying Edward's baby!"

Edward was the father. Yah I guess I didn't try everything after all. It made since, human women's bodies changed, the small changes of their monthly cycles and the larger changes needed to accommodate a growing child. I really should have thought of that.

"This baby, he's different, he's growing way to fast. Please Rosalie, you can't let him. You can't let him kill my baby!"

It also explained why Edward was going to kill the baby even though Bella wanted to keep it. Why she was asking me for help. Edward probably thought that this miracle was some kind of monster in disguise and was going to hurt and eventually kill Bella. He was probably right. Not about the monster part of course but everything else, and Edward would do anything to protect Bella, even killing his own child.

"I see. I'll help you Bella, of course I will. I won't let them hurt the baby. Does Edward know that you want to keep it, him?" How did she know that it was a boy? Oh a baby boy!

"No. Rosalie, what do I do?"

"You can't tell Edward, you can't let him suspect. If he does then he will take you somewhere else, somewhere where I can't do anything to help. Now hang up the phone Bella, I will see you at the airport."

I hung up my phone as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**I think that I like the longer chapters better. **

**I will be updating once a week from now on. **

**I will be doing the whole pregnancy, **

**And I will have more than one point of view.**

**Thanks to **

**A is for Angel**

**For reviewing**

**It is much apriciated.**

**Come on guys! One review! **

**I know you can do better than that.**

**Maybe some incentive will work?**

**Edward and Bella's flight number has a special meaning; can anyone tell me what it is?**

**If someone can I'll put a sneak peak for chapter 6 into chapter 5.**

**Without further ranting, I give you chapter 4.**

* * *

"Babe, you, we don't have to be here." Emmett said this in a quiet voice that only I could here. I responded in kind.

"Yes we do Emmett." God I love that man. He was naturally concerned for our brother and Bella, who he considered his little sister. He put that all aside for me though. He wanted to be here waiting for them to walk off the plane, but he also knew how I felt about why they were coming back.

I hadn't told him. I hadn't told anyone that Bella had called me. I couldn't risk it. Bella and her baby were my top priority right now everything and everyone else be dammed.

"It's just; I know you don't like what is going on. What Edward is planning."

"It's not that I don't like it. It's that I consider it a loathsome and horrible thing to do." He winced slightly at that.

"Yah ok 'don't like' is a bit of an understatement. It's just that you making a seen here isn't exactly the best of ideas. Besides it would be bad for Bella to have any more stress right now, and Edward is probably really high strung at the moment. I don't want to get in a fight."

Everyone had been surprised when I had wanted to come along. There surprise had quickly turned to suspicion however. They all wondered what I was planning on doing that required that I be at the airport when Bella and Edward got off their plane.

I was sure that Alice was trying to see into the future to determine what was going to happen. She wore a frustrated expression. Evidently something about the baby was clouding her visions. This also worked in my favor, for once Alice couldn't see what I was planning. She couldn't warn Edward.

"I am not going to start yelling at anyone. Ok?"

"If you say so babe." The skeptical expression on his face was mirrored in his voice.

I knew that Edward would never let me anywhere near Bella if he knew that she wanted to keep the baby and that I had agreed to help her. He was probably expecting me to do something. He was expecting me to go to Bella and try to convince her to keep it. He might even be thinking along the same lines as Emmet. That I would be so bold as to make a seen in front of all the humans in the airport.

He would not expect that Bella would come to me, however. He probably thought that she was scared and wanted to get rid of it. Hadn't she told him that she didn't want any children? Hadn't she promised that they didn't matter to her? No he would not want me to say something that would make her feel guilty about getting rid of the baby. Or worse, make her have second thoughts.

"You don't have to put on a show. We can just go to the car."

"I'm not planning to put on a show love, or go to the car before they get here." He just looked at me then, wondering what I was planning to do.

"Here is their plane now, flight 1640." Esme said. She looked torn between being excited that Bella and Edward were home and what was going to happen once they got here. I had spoken to her before we left for the airport. She didn't understand why Edward and Bella were doing this. I hadn't told her either. I had however gotten her to promise that she would support Bella, whatever her decision was. With Esme agensed killing the baby Carlisle wouldn't be willing to help Edward.

I knew why Edward was doing this, even if I did not agree. Edward was always concerned with what was best for Bella. He would do anything to protect her. Bella had told him that she didn't want any children, so he wouldn't force her to have one.

He also knew that the baby was half vampire, even if it only had half our strength, Bella was in for a tough ride and probably an early grave if she tried to carry the baby to term. I was sure that once Edward found out about Bella wanting to keep the baby the words "It's going to kill you," Would be the first thing out of his mouth. Once Bella told him that she wanted to keep the baby, I knew that he would try to drug her and get rid of it anyway. He would never let anything hurt his precious Bella.

That is why she had come to me. She knew how he was going to react. She knew that she didn't stand a chance againced a vampire. She had come to me because she knew that out of the entire family I was the only one willing to take this as far as it had to go. She knew that to stop a vampire you needed another vampire.

None of the risks mattered. I wasn't sure if Bella had realized how dangerous charring this baby was going to be. I had to convince Bella that the baby was the most important thing. That even if she died it would be worth it. She came to me, and knowing Bella convincing her wouldn't be that hard to do. Bella had always been one to put others needs before her own. I think that this, need or compulsion that she had would only be stronger towards her child than towards anyone else. The hard part was not convincing Bella that this baby would be worth the high price.

The hard part would be dealing with Edward. Once he came home with her he would hear my thoughts. There was no point in hiding them, especially with him expecting me to do something. He would be angry that she wanted to keep the baby. Angry that she was putting herself in danger. All that anger however would be directed towards himself. He would blame himself for the entire situation.

Their plane was deboarding at this point. Alice and Esme were closest to the gate, I moved up to stand just behind and to the side of them. When we could see Bella and Edward clearly more than one person gasped, myself included. Bella had told Carlisle that things were happening earlier than they should but we didn't realize that she was already showing! We had seen her less than a month ago!


	5. Chapter 5

**Five scholar sips  
****Four best friends  
****Three final tests  
****Two collages  
****And a partridge in a pear tree!**

**Now who said that being a high school senior would be fun? I want to introduce them to my new cane. **

**Thanks a lot to, **

**Sweet honey92  
****A is for Angle  
****Caity  
****The Animanga Girl**

**for your reviews and support. **

**To everyone who didn't review, please do it this time.**

**I love having an inbox full of reviews!**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter, this time from Bella's point of view. I have Chapter 6 almost finished and will be posting it in the next couple days. This is possible because I have locked myself in my room in attempt to hide from my life. Chapter 6 will also be from Bella's point of view. I had intended that they would be one chapter, but it became to long and I needed to give you guys something.**

**We see angry Edward a little here; we will see him much more in chapter seven, when he knows what Bella and Rosalie are planning.**

**Without further babbling I give you, **

* * *

Ch 5

BPOV

Edward was shouting at the woman behind the counter in his fluent Portuguese. He looked at me and shook his head in response to my questioning look.

"The flights been delayed Bella!" Edward said this in a strained voice. He was so stressed out, I was wondering if we would make it home before he had a major breakdown.

He went back to shouting at her. The woman looked absolutely terrified. I had guessed that she had already called security so I put a hand on his arm.

"Edward it's alright, we can just wait for the next flight."

"I'm sorry; I don't want you to have to sit in the airport for any length of time." He said as he took in my pained expression.

"Do you need anything Bella?"

He looked pained when I only responded by shrugging. I knew what I was doing to him by not saying anything about how I felt. He was probably thinking some idiotic thing. He probably thought that I didn't love him anymore because he got me pregnant on our honeymoon. He went back to yelling at the woman. . I was sure that it was taking a great deal of effort for him to leave the counter intact instead of breaking it in to tiny pieces. He had called in advance to make sure that we could arrive at the airport and just hop on to the plane home. Now the airport was telling us that the plane was delayed due to a storm.

"You don't understand, my wife and I have to get home now!" Edward had a defeated look on his face.

"I am sorry sir, a direct flight is just not possible at the moment." She had an expression that was a mix of pity and terror.

When Edward opened his mouth to yell some more I put one of my fingers on his lips.

"Edward its alright, really." I wanted to continue, to tell him it wasn't just the waiting but the baby as well. It was alright and so much more that we had this miracle growing inside of me. That everything would turn out just fine and our family would be intact.

Instead I conjured up the image of the baby that I had in my head and tried to smile. I don't think that it worked.

"Ok Bella." He said after he took my hand and kissed it.

Evidently we would be waiting in the airport for a while.

"We are going to take a roundabout route and go around the storm. The plane is going to leave in an hour Bella. Lets get you something to eat." We left the counter with our new tickets and boarding passes and went over to one of the restaurants in the airport.

"Do you want some more eggs love?" Eggs did sound good.

'_What do you think little one? Should we have some eggs? You do seem to like them a lot._' I thought this to my little nudger and in response he moved again.

'_Ok eggs it is'_

"Yah, eggs are fine Edward." I tried to smile, but I failed.

While sitting there eating slowly and hoping that I wouldn't embarrass myself and get sick in the airport I started thinking.

I loved the fact that I was pregnant. I loved Edward even more for being able to give me this gift. If he would only see my little nudger as a gift too then everything would be perfect in the world. He couldn't see that this baby was just as important to me as he was. That I loved both of them.

I was mad at him for that and I was terrified at what he was planning to do. I didn't understand why he thought that our baby was such a curse. He thought that the baby was going to hurt me. I am sure that he will, but all babies hurt their mothers, childbirth is considered one of the most painful experiences known to man. Well, woman.

Just because our baby was going to hurt me didn't mean that we should just kill him, though. This was our child and the happiness that we would get form our little miracle would far outweigh the pain.

There was what Kaure had said. The baby was going to kill me. It made sense I suppose, our baby was half vampire after all. He would probably hurt me more than normal babies. I will probably die. But that was ok.

Death doesn't hold the same meaning it did before I met the Cullens. Before death had meant the end of everything, now death was something that I had practically begged for. I wanted to become a vampire, the only reason that I had agreed to put it off was because I found something about being human that I wasn't ready to lose. Now I had found something better, something that was worth dying for.

I would not come out of this pregnancy with my heart beating. That was ok though because I would still come through. I would be a vampire and I will be able to have both Edward and our baby. All I had to do was fight for what I want. All I had to do was die.


	6. Chapter 6

**I should be paying attention in Gov right now. Instead I am writing this. It's an easy class anyway.**

**Hopefully I will have chapter seven up this weekend.**

**Thanks to**

**The Animanga Girl  
****Maria07  
missie33  
A is for Angel**

**For reviewing!**

**  
I Love reviews so keep them coming!  
Especially all thoes people (you know who you are) that are keeping an eye on this story but are not writing a review!**

**This is another chapter from Bella's point of view. It is also the longest yet. The next chapter will be from Rose's, should I include another point of view in the same chapter? In some of the other chapters?**

****

Maria07 answered my question in chapter 4. I thought that it would be obvious and everyone would answer. I guess not. Does anyone want me to continue that?

**Does anyone have any events or ideas that they would like to see for this fanfic? I am open to suggestions.**

* * *

Ch 6

While sitting at the airport waiting for our plain to arrive I had some time to think about the changes that had happened in my life while in this foreign world.

During the trip to Isle Esme I had felt many different things, excitement, curiosity and nervousness, but I slept through most of it. I had felt safe with Edward, secure in the fact that nothing in the world could hurt me when he was watching over me. So many things had changed since that trip.

I had expected and wanted some of them. I had wanted to have sex with Edward. I had wanted that aspect of our relationship to change. I had married him after all. I hadn't expected to like it so much. I hadn't expected that I would agree to staying human for a little while longer; to plan to go to Dartmouth in the fall. But I had wanted those things when they happened, so had Edward. The trip back however had been completely different.

There were other changes that I hadn't expected. Getting pregnant for one and how much I would want the baby. I did though, I really, really wanted this baby, I wanted to be a mom. It feels wired thinking that. I had had no idea that I would ever want something like this.

No not just want, am going to be, I have to believe that. I had to believe that somehow all of this would straighten itself out and everything would be ok.

I knew that Rosalie would do everything that she could to make that happen. That's why I had done exactly what she had said. I will not say anything to Edward on the trip home. I would only talk to him when he made it necessary, and then I would say as little as possible. I knew that if I said anything more to him then I wouldn't be able to stop myself from telling him that I wanted the baby and that he was an idiot.

Rosalie had specifically told me not to do that, that he couldn't know that I wanted the baby. And he definitely couldn't know that I had asked her to help me. She was right, if he did he would just take me somewhere that she couldn't do anything and then in a misguided attempt to protect me he would kill the baby.

"Ok love, this is our flight." Edward tried to smile when he said this. He tried to assure me that everything was ok. But he couldn't fool me. He thought I was in danger, and that he had caused that danger.

I just nodded in response, not trusting myself to say anything.

"Is there anything I can get you before we get on the plane?"

"No not right now. You brought some food, right?"

"Yah, it is in the carry on."

"I'll have some latter."

We boarded the plane and took our seats. I had never really noticed before how confining airplanes could be. I did now. There was nowhere to run nowhere to escape. The next sixteen hours would be spent in the confining space of an airplane or rushing to catch a connecting flight. Oh joy!

The red light came on above our heads that told us to fasten our seat belts. As I reached down to get mine, my little nudger decided to move again. I gasped and folded my hands over the slight bulge that was my baby. My baby, our baby. Wow, were going to have a baby. My little nudger heard that and responded by moving again.

Edward had of curce herd my gasp and saw my reaction.

"Bella are you alright? Are you in pain?" He said this as he took me into his arms.

"No, I'm fine." I had to force myself not to say the rest out loud. _Our baby was just moving and it is the most amazing feeling in the world._

"Are you sure?" He looked so stressed at that moment, as if my answer would dictate weather all the people on this plane were going to live or die.

"Yah. A little hungry but I can wait till the seat belt light goes off." I tried to smile again

"Ok. I will grab you something when we can get up." He said this as he buckled my belt for me.

"Bella, I am sorry, I'm so sorry. We will be home as soon. I will make everything alright again." I just looked straight ahead and nodded. This was going to be a long flight.

Part of me agreed with Edward that we had to get home as quickly as possible; the other part didn't want to ever go home. I wanted to get to Carlisle so that he could tell me what was wrong with the baby. I wanted him to tell me that Edward was just over reacting and everything would be alright. Then we could go back to being happy and our entire family could share this with us.

The other part of me knew that this wouldn't happen. This baby was not normal and I knew that I would not be alright. I did not want to go home and hear him say that. I did not want to see Edwards face when he realised what I had done. Or listen to him when he yelled and screamed and tried to convince me that I was making a mistake.

I relised something then. This could turn into a fight that would litterly end with my family in pieces. I shuddered at the thought of them tearing themselves up because of me. No not because of me, because of the baby. Would anyone besides Rosalie be on my side?

Rosalie would protect me no matter what and Emmitt would protect her no matter what he thought of the baby. Esme would also agree with me and Rosalie even if she wouldn't get into a fight over it. Carlisle would never do anything to upset her and without Carlisle Edward would have a hard time doing anything himself, two medical degrees or not.

The baby kicked again. I wonder if he has his father's power as well as his looks.

'_Don't worry little one, no one is going to hurt you. Daddy doesn't realize what you are yet. He thinks that you're going to hurt mommy and daddy is just trying to protect mommy. He doesn't understand yet, but he will. When he does he will love you just as much as I do. I know it.'_

We had two connecting flights before we were even in the United States. Edward and I did not talk much during that time. He was to guilt ridden and I didn't trust myself not to blab everything. After we were on the plane to Seattle Edward did try to get me to sleep but I told him no.

I couldn't have slept if I had tried, not that I had. I was so scared and being with Edward suddenly wasn't so reassuring. He would never hurt me unless it meant that I would be protected from some greater threat. He had left me to protect me, he only came back because he realized that I was safer and happier with him around. Now he was going to kill our baby, to protect me.

That is why I had called Rosalie. I would never have gotten him to listen to a thing I said if it was just me. He would just tell me that everything was going to ok and it was all for the best. He would say that he didn't care if I hated him, if I left him, as long as I was safe.

I had to make him understand when we got home. I would explain to him and everyone else that I wanted this baby. That I didn't care that it might be dangerous for me. I had faced dangerous things before and came through them alive if not unharmed.

When I had been in danger before I had thought that I was afraid, but that doesn't come close to what I am feeling now. Now I was truly terrified. I wanted to believe that everything was going to be alright. I wanted this to be a happy time. It should be a happy time.

Things were not hopeless however. I had called Rosalie and I knew that she would do everything in her power to protect my little nudger. I hoped that she would make them understand that this is what I wanted.

When our plane landed I tried to stay calm. The last thing that I needed was to come this far just for Edward to figure everything out and somehow take me away. I was going to see this through, no matter what happened, I was going to have this baby.

"Everything will be alright Bella." He told me as we walked off the plane.

"I know." I continued walking.

Then I caught sight of our family. They were all there, waiting for us. They all had the same expression of shock on their faces. They probably thought Edward and I had been over reacting or something.

I practically ran to Rosalie at that point. She wrapped her arms around me and held me as I started to cry.

"Shh, it's alright Bella, Everything will be alright," Those words sounded much more comforting coming from her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow time is flying today!  
I hate daylight savings!  
I will hate it even more tomorrow when I have to get up and go to school.**

**Let me start by thanking the following,**

**The Animanga Girl  
Maria07  
Baja  
Fantisy Dreamer 1992  
missie33  
911TurboWriter  
A is for Angel  
SarahtheEmpath**

**For their reviews it is really great hearing from people! **

**Now there are several people who have put this story into their alerts but haven't left a review. Please review this time! It takes two seconds. **

**I had someone answer my riddle finally! Thank you _Maria07_****, who got a teaser from this chapter for answering it correctly. **

**If you want a preview to the next chapter answer this question, I have included part of a song in this chapter that has nothing to do with Twilight, either tell me the title and composer of the song or the TV show/movie that the song is a big part of. **

**Also thanks to Fantisy Dreamer 1992 who corrected a big spelling mistake. I am human and I make mistakes even when spell check is involved. I appreciate it when people do that sort of thing. **

**At this point I am open to suggestions to where this fan fiction should head, I have not had anything planed out further than a couple of chapters and they were very loose plans. I would welcome your ideas.**

**This chapter Edward finds out what has been going on. Next chapter everyone else does as well.**

* * *

Ch 7

"It's ok Bella Everything is going to be ok."

I held her in my arms and tried to quiet her. The last thing we needed was for Edward to make a scene here in front of all these humans. Maybe I should have waited by the car. Oh well, too late to change that now.

As I held her I noticed that Bella was already showing. Evidently she hadn't been exaggerating about how quickly her pregnancy was progressing. I hope that the baby will be ok. Of course this baby isn't normal so there is really no reason why Bella's pregnancy would be anything close to normal either.

I wonder what the baby would be like, more human or more vampire? I didn't care what the baby would be though. It was a baby and Bella wanted to have it.

Even though I was focusing on Bella I was also using my vampire senses to keep an eye on everything else that was going on around us now. I was going to have to do that a lot from now on. I had to keep an eye on everyone so that they couldn't possibly hurt Bella or the baby.

Edward started to growl then. His face was a mix of agony and fury. I took in the rest of my family as well. They mostly looked confused.

Bella and I had never really gotten along. I admit that that was because of me. I had thought that she would just give up everything to be with Edward and become a vampire. I had been wrong about her. She wanted the same thing that I had always wanted and she was willing to fight for it.

"Bella? Its ok honey. Everything is going to be just fine." Esme really did love Bella like a daughter. She didn't realize that Bella and her baby were about to tear her family apart. She didn't yet realize the fight ahead.

"No. I won't let you put her in danger Rosalie! Give her to me!"

"No Edward. I won't let you do this, it isn't what she wants." Emmett stood in front of us then. He must have realized that whatever was going on meant that Edward was going to try to rip me into pieces.

Edward started to growl again, gaining several looks from the nearby humans. Dam we were making a scene. We couldn't talk here. Not with all the humans nearby.

"Why don't we head home now?" As I said this I started to walk backwards taking Bella with me. I needed to get her home where I could protect her better when we weren't surrounded by humans.

_Innocent humans Edward. We can discuss this after we get home. Think of what it would do to Bella If innocent humans were harmed because of something she did!_

"She is right Edward." Carlisle said this while he slowly walked toward Edward, Jasper following a step behind him.

I had let her turn around when she tried to. She was looking at Edward and was still crying. I started to move one of my arms to her waist so I could keep hold of her without hurting her. I stopped when I felt a little nudge. It was so soft that I almost missed it but it was defiantly there. I couldn't help but smile.

Oh a baby, a beautiful perfect baby! I had always wanted one myself, but I was a vampire and that wasn't possible. However this baby was. If I couldn't have a baby of my own I would just have to settle for Bella's.

"She doesn't care about Bella! She just wants that thing inside her, be dammed with what happens to my wife!" I should know better! I need to start masking my thoughts from him again, starting now.

_There must be some way out of here said the joker to the thief. _

"Edward not here! Let's just go home please! We can talk about our baby there." Edward stared at Bella's tear streaked face for several moments. His mouth hanging open. I held on to Bella and stopped her when she tried to walk forward. I couldn't let him grab her and take off. Blok your thoughts!

_There's too much confusion I can't get no relief._

"Don't worry Rosalie, I won't try that just yet. Your right there are too many innocent humans around." He looked at Bella while he said this. I knew that he could care less about any other human on the planet. He just did not want to tear me to pieces when she was in the way, or when she was even in the room.

_Businessmen they drink my wine, plow men dig my earth._

"Yes, exactly Rosalie." A smile crept on to his face, a smile that a hunter wore right before killing his prey. This isn't working, I need to try harder!

_None of them along the line know what any of it is worth._

We walked to the cars then. The only comment coming from Alice when she said her head was starting to hurt. I didn't let go of Bella the whole time and she didn't let go of me either. I watched Edward out of the corner of my eye and kept blocking my thoughts. We all got in to the cars, Edward, Bella, Emmett and I in the Volvo and everyone else in the Mercedes.

Jasper had started to get into the car with us but stopped when Edward had growled at him. I could tell that he was still trying to help but his power didn't work as well when distance was involved. Bella just clung to me still crying. Edward and I had both told her that everything was going to be alright in attempt to calm her down but it hadn't worked.

I felt relieved when we finally pulled into Forks. Unfortunately that didn't last long. Getting Bella home was the easy part of my plan. When we were alone with no humans except for Bella all hell would break loose. I didn't know exactly what was going to happen but I did know that it wouldn't be pretty.


	8. Chapter 8

**It took me some time to figure out what I wanted to happen when they got home. I have planned out the next few chapters so that I know where I am going.**

**I have the next one done as well and I will either post it latter today or tomorrow.**

**The riddle for this chapter is to tell me what smeghead means. (Use Google)**

**You will get an excerpt from chapter 9 if you do!**

**Kristo 11** **got my last one right!**

**Thanks to**

**Baja  
lilprincess858  
Andy Lewis  
A is for Angel  
Kristol 11  
missie23  
sarah  
911TurboWriter**

**For your reviews!**

**Ch 8**

* * *

Rose POV

Esme went to get Edward and Bella's luggage while the rest of us went to the cars.

As we walked the humans starred. I could imagine what they were thinking, they were wondering why a strikingly beautiful woman like myself would let a plain girl like Bella ruin my perfect outfit by crying all over it. And believe me my shirt was ruined!

"You smeghead! Is that all you can think of! Your stupid shirt? When you are…"

"Edward not here…" It was Carlisle to the rescue. Edward was right though I need to be thinking of other things. I need to block him so that we could get home without exposing the fact that we were not human to all of Seattle.

When we got to the cars Edward spoke up again.

"Come on Bella let's get into the car." He grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards the Volvo. She let him but held on to me tightly. The three of us sat in the back seat with Bella in the middle. Carlisle got into the driver's seat and Jasper got shotgun.

They were acting like Edward was going to attempt to tear me apart any second. This might very well be the case. I felt Jasper's calming influence and fought against it. I couldn't let down my guard for a second now. If I did that baby would die.

That thought caused me to growl before I could stop myself and Edward growled in response.

"Edward please don't be mad at her! She is just trying to help me. Edward I want this baby, I…"

"Bella not now. Wait until we get home please. We don't want them to start fighting with you sitting in between them." I sent a grateful smile Jasper's way.

"but…"

"Bella, he is right. We can't take any chances that you might get hurt right now." I put my hand on her stomach "We don't want to risk the baby."

"No of course not."

"I would never hurt her! I am just…"

"Then be quiet and wait until we get home Edward!" Carlisle to the rescue this time. He was saying more in his mind and whatever it was made Edward sit back and spend the rest of the time growling to low for a human to hear. I spent the time returning the growls.

It seemed like an eternity before Carlisle pulled up in front of the house. The others right behind us. We got out and I pulled Bella with me. I needed to keep her as far away from Edward as possible. As she got out of the car Esme came up and held out her arms to Bella.

"I am so happy to have both of you home Bella!" I knew that Bella and I would need Esme to back us up, and that Esme would not do anything that might hurt the baby; so I let her go forward a couple steps and hug Esme.

That is when he chose to make his move. I had assumed that his plan would be to get Bella away and safe and then attack me. I did not consider that he would determine away and safe to mean in Esme's arms two steps in front of me. He must have thought that he would not get another opportunity.

As soon as Bella was in Esme's arms, Edward leaped over the car and went straight for my throat. I managed to duck and he went flying over my head. I quickly ran away from Bella so she would not get hurt. He lunged for me again this time getting his hands on my neck. He was going to tear my head off!

I brought up my knee into his side as hard as I could and my hands clawed his face. Then he was gone. Carlisle Emmett and Jasper had pulled him off of me. Emmett let go of him to help me up and kiss me. Have I mentioned that I love this man? I would have to thank him properly latter. We both turned and faced Edward.

Carlisle and Jasper still had a tight hold on him and he was struggling against them.


	9. Chapter 9

**I was bored this weekend and was able to get allot done.  
This chapter starts out with Bella's point of view during the car ride and the fight. It adds on a bit to the fight that needed to be from her perspective for the next chapter to work. **

**No one could tell me what smeghead means so I will give you another chance, -or- Tell me which Television Show the word "smeg" comes from. **

**Thanks to,**

**Kristo11  
A is for Angel  
missie33  
Bella503  
M4troth  
911TurboWriter**

**For your reviews!**

**Ch 9**

* * *

Bella POV

As we walked the people starred. I could imagine what they were thinking, they were wondering why a strikingly beautiful woman like Rosalie would let a plain girl like me sob on her and ruin her perfect outfit and believe me her shirt was ruined!

"You smeghead! Is that all you can think of! Your stupid shirt? When you are…"

"Edward not here…" It was Carlisle who said this. Damn she must have noticed her shirt. Of course she did, vampires rarely missed anything. Unless it was my stupid husband missing the fact that I actually wanted to keep the baby.

When we got to the cars Edward spoke up again.

"Come on Bella lets get into the car." He grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards the Volvo. I knew I could not stop him from taking me somewhere, especially if we were in a car by ourselves. I did the only thing I could I held on to Rose tightly, I hoped that she would realize what Edward was trying to do and stop him.

I should have realized that she did know and the others did as well. Carlisle and Jasper also followed us to the car. The three of us sat in the back seat with me in the middle. Carlisle got into the driver's seat and Jasper got shotgun.

They were acting like Edward was going to attempt to tear me from the car and run away any second. This might very well be the case. I felt Jasper's calming influence and fought against it. I couldn't let down my guard for a second now. If I did my baby would die.

Then Rosalie and Edward growled at each other. I felt so guilty for causing them to fight like this. If I had had any other choice I would not have drug Rose into this, but this was the only way. I need to explain to him. Maybe then he will understand and everyone will stop fighting and be happy. Edward would give me anything I wanted right? I want this baby.

"Edward please don't be mad at her! She is just trying to help me. Edward I want this baby, I…"

"Bella not now. Wait until we get home please. We don't want them to start fighting with you sitting in between them." Didn't Jasper realize that once I explained everything to Edward then he wouldn't want to fight. Didn't he realize that once I told Edward how much I wanted this baby everything would be alright?

"but…"

"Bella, he is right. We can't take any chances that you might get hurt right now." she put her hand on my stomach "We don't want to risk the baby."

"No of course not." If Rosalie thought it was best to wait until we got home then I would.

"I would never hurt her! I am just…"

"Then be quiet and wait until we get home Edward!" Carlisle to the rescue this time. He was saying more in his mind and whatever it was made Edward sit back and spend the rest of the ride glaring and Rosalie. She glared right back.

It seemed like an eternity before Carlisle pulled up in front of the house. The others right behind us. We got out and Rose pulled me out of the passenger's side when I tried to follow Edward out of the driver's side. When we were out of the car Esme came up and held out her arms to me.

"I am so happy to have both of you home Bella!" She did look happy. I was glad that someone was. After a quick glance at Rosalie I went over and hugged Esme.

It was only a second after I was hugging Esme that I heard the sound of two boulders colliding. When I turned around I saw Edward on top of Rose with his hands at her throat. It took Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett to pull Edward off of her.

Emmett went over to Rose to make sure that she was okand I started to do the same but Esme wouldn't let go of me. Alice looked at me and just shook her head. She looked strained. It must be hard for her to see her brother and sister fighting. Another wave of guilt hit me.

"Bella honey you need to stay over here right now. Don't worry they are both ok." I would have liked to believe Esme but she sounded like she was trying to convince herself as well as me.

Emmett kissed Rosalie which made me feel a little better. If she was really hurt Emmett would be trying to tear Edward apart right now. Then again he still might try to do that.

Carlisle and Jasper still had a tight hold on Edward and he was struggling against them. I had to stop this before someone really got hurt!

"Stop! Just stop it!"

Carlisle and Jasper still had a tight hold on Edward and he was struggling against them. I had to stop this before someone really got hurt!

"Stop! Just stop it!" Of course they didn't listen to the human.

"How can you do this you selfish Bitch!" Wow, I had never heard Edward call Rosalie that before. He must be really angry. "She's going to die. How can you want that?" He kept fighting against Carlisle and Jasper.

"How can you be so selfish, that you would even consider killing you own baby! I won't let you do it!"

"It isn't a baby. It's a thing! An abomination that is going to kill my wife!" He did it again. He called our baby a thing, an abomination.

"No Edward it's a baby and I'm keeping it!" I had to make him understand.

Except for Jasper and Emmett who were trying to keep Edward from tearing up Rosalie, everyone was staring at me like I had grown a second head.

"Bella no." He looked like I had just kicked him in the gut.


End file.
